


Title.

by nuriani



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, I'm not versed in this subject I just wanted to write Niki taking Rinne's knot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuriani/pseuds/nuriani
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ No title, just shameless gross sex.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Title.

Fear ran through his veins, pupils dilated. His heat was early and he had not made any accommodations in time. Niki stared at a wall as if he was trying to see through it and outside, knowing that any moment Rinne would be walking through the door. They had never been around each other during these times, Niki much rather choosing other company than a sex starved alpha. But now he sat on the couch, legs pressed together, cursing the fact that he’d have to get the spot cleaner out.

He could smell Rinne’s powerful scent before the handle turned, there had to be a reasonable way out of this situation. Quickly, Niki stood up and made a dash for his room, but the red head was on him almost as fast as the door opened. Rinne’s large hand curled around Niki’s wrist, pulling him forcefully along as he went back to shut and lock the door.

“I knew you’d cave eventually.”

Niki bristled, looking up defiantly. “I didn’t plan this, Rinne-kun, it came early.” He tugged at his wrist, blood cold as ice. “Why would I want to do it with you, of all people?”

"Was wonderin' why I felt a rut come outta nowhere." Rinne dragged the omega towards his bedroom, ignoring the protesting and slammed the door shut. He easily yanked at the smaller man's shirt, pulling it over his head and twisting the fabric around his wrists. "So it was you, huh?" The shirt flimsily held Niki's wrists, but he didn't struggle. He pushed Niki onto the bed roughly, ignoring the way the other glared at him, too busy removing his own shirt.

"Hanging around too many sluts?" Niki spat, eyes thin as he pressed his foot against Rinne's thigh.

The red head grinned, grabbing the other's foot. "Dunno, is Kohaku a slut?" He let out a laugh as anger bloomed on Niki's face, pressing his thumb into the arch of the other's foot and rubbed slowly. "You jealous, Niki-kyun?"

Niki let out a huff of breath, trying to yank his foot away but Rinne held on tight. "I'm not jealous." He growled, scowling at the taller man.

"You're barely fighting back, Niki-kyun." Rinne sang, pushing the grey haired man's legs apart and slid between them. "Are you that desperate?" He moved a hand, rubbing over the omega's soaked pants and earned a sob from him.

The alpha's scent was drowning Niki, trying to resist submitting he bit his lip and shook his head. He didn't want this at all, it was just this stupid heat, he thought to himself and held his arms to his chest. Rinne was unzipping his pants, tugging them down and off Niki's legs. Humiliation came over him and he weakly kicked his legs at the red head, earning a quick slap to his thighs.

"Behave like a good wife, Niki-kyun." Rinne threatened, yanking the other's underwear off. "I already know you're hiding away by yourself, pretending you're going to someone. You think you can fool me with that fake alpha cologne? You are meant to be my wife." He thrust two fingers into slick heat, fucking his fingers into Niki. "I'll make sure no one takes a second glance at you."

"If you mark me, I'll kill you." Niki hissed through moans, pressing his feet against the bed, his hips stuttering down on Rinne's fingers. He glared at the older man as best he could, trying to ignore the way his hole twitched and leaked at the thought of being claimed. He couldn't help it.

"So scary, omega." The red head twisted his fingers, pressing in deep and curling. He watched Niki's head drop back, baring his neck, the collar around his neck just begging to be taken off. "I'll treat you really well, Niki-kyun, you'd never have to live in fear again."

"I'd be living with a different fear, Rinne-kun.." The omega gasped, his back arching and his hips rolled down on the man's fingers. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, his body moving on its own. He moved his arms over his head, peeking at Rinne through blurry eyes.

Their gazes met, and Rinne grinned, pushing a third finger in as he leaned over the smaller man. "You sayin’ you live in fear of me, right now?" His words were icy, free hand reaching out and grabbing Niki's cheeks in his hand, squeezing until the other's mouth began to open. "I don't do anything that bad." He began pooling saliva in his mouth, excess overflowing and dribbling into Niki's waiting lips.

Disgust flash in the younger man's eyes, trying to jerk his head away but to no avail. The alpha's taste overran him and he thrust his hips down on the fingers inside of him, a moan being wrenched from his throat. He needed to spit it out, he tried turning his head but Rinne's hand covered his mouth as if his mind was read.

"Swallow it."

It wasn't a request. Niki fought the urge to obey for only a moment, before he swallowed and shut his eyes tightly. Humiliation ran through him, cheeks burning. He yelped as Rinne yanked his fingers out, his hole throbbing to be filled. “Don’t..” He pleaded, watching the man undo his pants and pull his cock out, stroking it a few times. The alpha was bigger than Niki expected and fear pulled at his mind. He was going to be torn in two. “I can’t..”

“Be a good wife and stay silent, okay? It’ll feel really good, I promise.” Rinne lined himself against the younger’s hole, rubbing the head of his cock against slick skin. “Look how wet you are for me, Niki-kyun, you can’t say you don’t want this. But..” He trailed off, then tossed Niki onto his stomach like a ragdoll. “I like this better.”

Niki looked over his shoulder, defiance burning in his eyes as he finally moved his hands and broke them free of his shirt, pressing his hands against the bed to stabilize himself. Quick fingers made easy work of his hair tie, long strands falling free. He tried turning his body, only for Rinne to grab the back of his neck and hold him down. The head of the alpha’s cock slipped past tight muscles, stretching Niki’s hole impossibly wide and he choked on his moans and he tensed, relief seeping into his bones as if to say ‘At last’. All the toys he had ever used had never been this big before, he grasped at the blanket, everything in him wanting to submit to the man above him.

“Take it just like that, good girl.”

A loud moan left Niki’s lips, startled as his hole twitched and throbbed, leaking even more. The other man pushed in further, letting out a low whistle as he watched himself disappear into Niki. A thumb rubbed into the crook of his neck and he let out a helpless sound, feeling a hand trailing over his ass. The omega couldn’t help but shiver, biting his lower lip as he began melting into the bed, his mind clouded with the need for friction.

Rinne grabbed a handful of Niki’s hair, pulling him up by it and pushed the rest of himself inside that tight hole. “Can’t wait to parade you around. Tell everyone how well your ass takes my dick. You accuse me of hanging around sluts, but not just anyone can take me.” A soft chuckle left his throat, breathless. “God, you’re so tight, Niki-kyun.” He pulled out nearly all the way, then steadily pushed his hips forward again, resting his knees on the edge of the bed. “I bet you’re feeling super good..”

Niki’s back arched, wincing at the tight grip in his hair and grasped blindly behind him to grab at the older boy. It had never felt this good having something inside him. He moaned and thrust his hips back, hating the way his body was reacting for the alpha. “You’re awful.” Choking out his words between moans, Niki helplessly clutched at Rinne and shut his eyes. A hand came up, dragging dull nails over the smaller boy’s chest, angry red lines trailing behind them, it slid up to Niki’s neck ripping the collar off and flinging it across the room.

“Don’t worry, pretty girl, you’ll be starstruck by the end.” Rinne said confidently, nosing against the other’s neck and adoring the way his body squirmed and a sob racked through him. His teeth grazed over Niki’s neck, enjoying the way the other cried and begged him to stop. He pulled his mouth away, slamming his hips forward and his free hand wrapped around Niki’s throat. “You cry better than anyone else.” Then again, it wasn’t like everyone rejected him either.

Rinne’s fingers squeezed around Niki’s throat, hips rocking into the other man and tugged at his hair. The grey haired man could do nothing but let out choked noises, clawing at the arms holding him up. He couldn’t inhale, he could feel his lungs protesting at the lack of air. The fingers loosened and Niki dragged in a deep breath before the fingers closed around him again, robbing him of oxygen. “R..Rinn...e..k..kun..” Pleading, the omega tilted his head back, trying to get away from the pressure on his throat, but Rinne’s hand only tightened. His heart was thundering in his ears as his vision began clouding black at the corners of his eyes, his movements slowing.

Finally the redhead released his grip, oxygen filling Niki’s lungs as he gasped and coughed. The older man’s hips continued to move, sparking pleasure through his body and his tears flowed from his eyes freely. It was too much. He let out a cry as Rinne pinched one of his nipples, arching his back and his hips twitched backwards, leaning forward. The other’s hand pulled at his hair hard then pushed Niki into the mattress once more, hovering over him, hips driving into him relentlessly. Moans continually left his lips, his body twitching at every sensation running through him and he clawed at the bed, dragging the blankets from their position.

“Fuck.” Rinne muttered, his thrusts stuttering as he neared his climax. He pushed Niki’s hair from his neck, lips brushing against sensitive skin and reveled in the way the other tensed, voice pitched. “I’m going to mark you.” He breathed, his voice low as he stilled his hips and filled the boy beneath him, his teeth digging into Niki’s neck and breaking the skin.

“No..!” Niki let out a strangled sound, fingers curling tight into the blanket and his hips weakly pressed back against Rinne’s. He felt the alpha’s knot swelling inside him, stretching him even further and he came quickly, eyes rolling back and he let out a sound that was the sweetest song to the other man.

Licking at the bite marks he’d left behind, the red haired man rubbed at the younger’s ass and pulled himself upright, admiring Niki’s spent form. “Came on my knot, huh?” Rinne barked out a laugh, rubbing at the small of the other’s back and dug his nails into the skin. “How does it feel to be mine? I bet you’re reeeaally excited, huh. You get to have this all the time.”

Niki panted against the bed, a shudder running through his body and he pressed his face against the blanket. “You’re the worst.” He whispered, feeling arms wrap around him, pulling them to their sides.

“Don’t be like that, Niki-kyun.” Rinne nuzzled his cheek against the top of Niki’s head, holding him close. “We’re going to be together for a long time, after all. It’d be best to warm up to the idea sooner than later.” He nudged his hips forward, as if to prove a point. “You’re my wife, so be a bit more willing to give it up next round.”

Next round?

“Now, wait.” Niki began, voice hoarse. “Wait, wait, wait. I’m not doing another round with you.” He pushed at the taller man’s arms, wanting to be released.

Rinne’s arms held onto the other man, sighing out, annoyed. “You can’t fuckin’ move with my knot in you, Niki-kyun. Are you stupid?” Tangling their legs together, he kissed the back of Niki’s neck and rubbed at his stomach.

“I don’t want your stupid babies, get off of me.” The younger’s voice was stronger now, fingers clutching at the redhead’s arms. “I don’t want it.”

“Too bad.” Rinne hummed, kissing towards Niki’s ear. “Every part of you has been mine since the beginning. That stupid musk you use to fool stupid alphas smells so similar to me, doesn’t it? I bet your hole gets wet thinking about me when you’re alone, smelling something like me. I bet your fuckin’ screamin’ my name.”

Niki shook his head, hands covering his face. He couldn’t even deny it. Shame reared its ugly head, his chest burning. “It’s not like that..” He lied, muffling into his hands.

“Aren’t you taking things too far with a rape kink?” Snorting, Rinne moved his hands up to the smaller man’s chest and rubbed. “Didn’t know you were that freaky.”

“I really don’t want it!” Niki protested, a small moan escaping his lips. “Stop..”

Rinne grinned, his arms pressing tight against the other. “I’ll make you admit it tonight.” He promised, biting Niki’s shoulder. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll worship me.”

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
